ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The-Psychid
Some Info If you need to make a card image, just click here, it's a card making system. --LilyTheAngel left this message. 05:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hybrids I do not know yet. I must first sort things out with another guy that happened to create the same thing before me. I don't know if he likes how i put it more or what. So, you will have to be patient. Ok? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi Psychid45! I have not actually made any cards yet, but I'll try to get some done sooner or later. I really like your idea of a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Total Drama Island. Can I have the title of your biggest fan? Don't worry, I'm just trying to tease you!--CyberGirlFan 12:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I got it! Fanfiction Sure, just be sure to tell me if you do. I'd love to read something that has my work in it. Chaos josh - Talk 20:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Using CRD This is regarding your request to use Chaotic Reactor Dragon in my fanfic. I will allow you to use it on two conditions: 1.) That you also give credit to the creator of Nuclear Reactor Dragon, where I got the idea from, and 2.) if you give me details regarding your fanfic; I'd love to hear about it. If your good with these terms, then knock yourself out. --ChaosX97 left this message. 18:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Using CRD (2) For its appearance, think of Chaosdramon X from the Digimon (check out the Wikia) with a long wyvern-like neck and horns. The legs would be crouched in to give it a serpent feel, and there will need to be a large glowing core that has an orange glow like it will explode at any minute. If you can picture all that, then you've got it. If you have any more questions, then just ask. --ChaosX97 left this message. 18:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Using CRD (3) I read your idea for a disclaimer, and I am perfectly fine with it. I definitely appreciate you giving credit to both me and Jalal the dragonborn. I hope my card works out for you. --ChaosX97 left this message. 20:47, 28 September 2009 (UTC) Ghost Hedgehog No problem. You can (and must XP hehe) use my card =D. Sure Go ahead. The 9V rewording seems appropriate anyway. --Comet Knight 14:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Template Permission You sound to be a very respectable person, You have made me have a good first impression of you. Don't ruin it. lol. However much I wish, DKaiser is not an admin (but that doesnt mean you cant ask him for help). I am though, an admin, and pretty much the head of this wiki. The template you asked about is okay. It will be useful, and judging from the colors, you most likely obtained it from the Yugioh Wiki, am I right? No problem with that. But yeah, thats pretty much. Can't wait to read it. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) * Note: I do believe I already uploaded it some time ago. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, just how you had worded your question, it seemed very professional. I dont know, but professional here gots to be respectable. You are probaly the first person that has ever asked a question so well. Lol. Keep up teh good work. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Do as you will... Just ask me if you're going to use alternate text if you use it. Comet Knight 17:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Adnminship Ah, now you blew it. I thought you were respectable. Next time, don't ask for adminship. But as for teh respectable part, I'm just kidding. You were being modest. That's admirable. Anyway, so far, you look as if you're on the track of becoming an admin. Before I make you an admin, you will work as my intern, if you wish. Which means, if you don't have one already, go to MSN, and get a Windows Live ID. Just so you know, Hotmail is Windows Live. Then, message me back, and we'll talk and I'll introduce you to the team and decide on your projects. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Doomsday Heroes *I'm really curious about these cards. If you could tell me more information on the conception and creation of them, I'd really appreciate it. Danny Lilithborne 03:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Ok, so you'd like to use my Blackwing - Breeze the Light Air for your fanfic? OK... I don't quite get it, but I'd like a bit of infor about this Fanfic? >_> --DarkHeroRaven 22:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC)--DarkHeroRaven 22:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) PS, it was meant to be broken :P hi Sin Slifer Why not make him "Divine", like following his original version, or just at least make him Fiend? --FredCat100 16:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sin Slifer Attribute All Sin Monsters are DARK Attributes so that's why Sin Slifer is a DARK monster because it is the corrupted version of Slifer. I will wait for my artist to draw that card...--Chizuruotohime 09:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I am referring to his Type, not Attribute. But thanks for your cooperate, I am relax for that. Btw, if you answer to me, please respond in my talk page instead so I can read it and answer back. --FredCat100 20:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Salvation Priestess Correction Thanks for the correction for Salvation Priestess Chizuru~!! 13:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sin Ra and Sin Obelisk I think obelisk will not be joining the sin group....first of all sin monsters ( a few) are Dragons...except the pararell gear...thats all i know...its my opinion.Chizuruotohime 13:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yumi Fuuko You made your own fictional yugioh too?...--Chizuruotohime 13:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Chizuruotohime I'm a female. I have an account on yugiohcardmaker.net and I use Magic Set Editor on my cards.--Chizuruotohime 13:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Chaos josh and UDK said that fan character pages are allowed. So, I won't plaster a deletetag on any of your articles unless you post an article that's empty or that just happens to be utter shit. Also, aren't you quite the dedicated one. You don't need to use the wikicode links in talkpages, you know. --UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 01:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin stuff Go ask Chaos josh or UDK about that. I don't have any mod/admin privileges. I just plaster deletetags in stuff.--UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 17:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Baned template thingy I'm not going to say anything about Thanonyx, since he might get pissed again, but the banned template is a decent idea TBH. --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 19:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I was wrong I'm sorry, I was wrong.--Thanonyx 16:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for accepting my apology. Now can you tell everyone that I'm not a douche? I even added delete tags to my own cards that have copyrighted material.--Thanonyx 18:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) **Just out of curiosity do my Jack O' Lantern and The Great Pumpkin cards count? Popeye is public domain Just to let you know, if by some chance you see any Popeye related cards, don't tag them for deletion. Popeye just recently turned 100 which means all Popeye characters are now public domain.--Thanonyx 20:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) YCM lags I know u sent me amessage about your new story...when im gonna reply your message..it hangs...so send it to my userpagehere at wikia so that i can reply and sent a messge here as well..--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It's All Up To U.D.K. Now I sent a message to U.D.K about Thanonyx. I hope he can help out. Steriaca 17:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Curiosity just out of curiosity, why are you deleting your own archetype? They're not copyrighted.--Thanonyx 16:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Quandry If a card has an image that is fan art but the fan art depicts something copyrighted is it infringement or just fan art?--Thanonyx 23:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the info but I didn't make said card I just found it. It's called Action Defense.--Thanonyx 23:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cannot find it... When I open the Fanfiction page you sent to me this is what i got.. "Story Not Found Unable to locate story with id of 5631566". Is something wrong?? --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 03:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks! Thank you for making the category for Yugioh DQ characters.Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Duel Queen * it means duel queen...ill made a story about it...ill just think of one...or just in case check jadenkaiba's deviantart to see...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 23:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ** You can see the Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ page now...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 23:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) its ok Thats OK. They will be cahnge into drawing by jadenkaiba.Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 02:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hero reply Our Fancy Hero project hasn't even finnished yet and my mind is gonna explode thinking about it....hehehheheh Hmmm...I dunno but I'll do my best to add some...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Hero Cassidy * check the Chrono Hero Cassidy and tell me if you like it?? Should i send the cards or their effects?? I'm confused..Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 11:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Celestial Gods wow you did well at those cards.....can u give me an idea for "Constellar" cards?? They all LIGHT synchro monsters and the alternates of the Earthbound Immortals. Here's one for example: Constellar Andromeda Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 09:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, for the welcoming! Nice of you to drop by, welcoming me! : 3 As for you questions, I am a Japanese-speaking European, so I'll leave it to you to decide whether I'm forein or not. ; p And the looks are deceiving you! : o 賢狼ホロ 08:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a guy. : p 賢狼ホロ 14:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Rise of the Busters What happened to your fanfic, I went to read it but it was gone.Ajustice 16:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion Hello, this is @Creator5000 and I need some help. About two days ago I made the card (Kyuno of Celestial Darkness) and UlimateWai put the Candidate for deletion Template and gave me no reason for it no message on my talk page, no reason on the Template itself, now I have used the Talk, Candidate for Deletion talk page to find out why as well as I left UlimateWai a meesage and he/she has yet to reply can you help me. Finally. in advance of if you can or cannot help I am sorry to bother you with my trival matters Sama.Creator5000 20:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reason reply I wanted to thank you for your help though you didn't have to take time out to fix one of my articles I know I should learn better format skills if I am gonna make a card here. I will look at the Template to see where the info is to be added just I couldn't figure out where it is suppose to go. Thanks again.Creator5000 00:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) My archetype I was hoping you can help me with my Adventure Ladies. First of all the name, my original name was Warrior Princess but I couldn't think of any royalty based support cards, and the current name I admit I got part of the inspiration was from watching GoGo Sentai Boukenger, I was thinking of Femme Fatal but it didn't sit well with me. What do you think would be a name for a group of female warriors and spellcasters? I'm leaning toward Valkyria. Also I thikning should change the synchro monster Shinsei to a fusion monster. I think I should try to have them start as a set of contact fusion monsters. I thought of having a light-type and dark-type monster that is a base for the contact fusions like Neos. Here's what I have in mind the light monster(Mirakuru) contact fuses with fire, water, dark monsters of my archetype while the dark monster contact fuses with earth, wind, and light monster of the archetype. Tell what you think if you understood all of that. I don't mean it as an insult, I'm just afraid I'm not being clear enough.(A Fan of Justice)Let's chat 00:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply. I read the message you sent to me, I appreciate the offer......Maybe I'll check that sometimes...What's the site anyways?? Yes from Saitama "Sai-no-kuni", Japan Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Why? Hi there, Gailson here. I just wanted to take this chance to ask you why you made my card a canidate for deletion? I swear that the idea is from my A.I. archetype, I completely made up the name, and the pic is just something I saw on google images. My Armored Heroines Could you explain how exactly you'd changed the lores of my cards?(A Fan of Justice)Let's chat 15:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Fallen Heroes? If u are making your own fallen heroes, you must give that a different name. Since "Fallen Heroes" has been taken.... Try a diffrenet name.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Look like it's game over For me, I had enough of being trolled by this sexy manbeast. I am writer, not crazy creator. --FredCat T.P. 15:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) * ^ he mad UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 15:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) About your cards. They are pretty well-designed, unlike certain cards. And the Celestial Gods can be DIVINE Divine-Beasts, since those exist in the actual card game (IRL and ). --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 22:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Perfectly Logical Explanation I created an archetype of monsters called "X Monsters", which combined two Archetypes together to create a new Fusion Monster. Ally of JusticexVairon Prototype is called such because it is the X Monster created from a combination of an Ally of Justice monster and a Vairon monster, similar to FabledxInverz Lukefir. Would you be willing to help? Just Wondering... Hi! YRPOtaku169 again. Why did you correct that Mecha Turbo Dragon card? It was a ripe candidate for deletion. Hi thanks for removing the deletion template off my dragon [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) WIND and thanks again What is your Archtype? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Learning Curve If I am coming off as picking on our mutual friend LaserGhost, which is a pretty cool username, I might add, I apologize. I simply wish to instruct him on how to properly make a card. If my methods seem a bit harsh, it is because one of my greatest wishes is for some of the users here to know how to properly make cards. I see terrible examples of terrible cards left and right, and it irritates me to see the gap between my cards, Chizuruototime's cards, your cards, ReimuH's cards, and the like, and the cards made by people who seem to just pop in here and say "Let's make a card without any regard to the proper procedure!". I'm just getting fed up with these kinds of people coming in here and not knowing or caring how a card is properly made. Ugh... Man, I am getting fed up of editing Hemorphage's posts. What ever happened to proofreading? Please Help! There are 2 things I need help with: 1. Is there any way to change my "Mr." cards so they don't get deleted! 2. I cannot make an account because everytime I try it comes up with a message saying "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." with a creamish background. If you could help me then I would be forever in your debt Thank you 18:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks! SO sorry for the late reply!! Thanks for the Luminous Archlord Dragon Trivia!!! I haven't checked on it until now so I want so say thanks !!!!--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion 2 Is it really a duplicate card if the effect was modified from its anime version? That was sorta the reason I created the page the way I did. Then again, I can rename the card if ya let me. -XD Master 20:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Nova Monsters Okay I like yo idea but can you give me a example to go on like a monster and trap that will work just so i make sure i can do it right Clear Mind Burning Soul 01:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) U know what the name of ur trap u want it to be or do u want me to make it up? Ok I got it seem pretty easy to make one just another thing if i take a monster and use the Nova Trap card I can Nova Summon like that example Elemental Hero Avain + the Nova Trap Card can make a Nova Monster correct ok go i got it ill come up with some right away This is YRPOtaku169. Sign me up. Y-Tak again. Check out a Nova Monster. That color work? it should be scarlet, but I can change it if needed. Thanks! ?? How do you create an Archetype box at the bottom of a page?